Slow Dancing
by MzMisery
Summary: Slash. Long songfic oneshot. Mai bashing. Hinting at character deaths. No like, No Read. Enjoy


Slow Dancing

MzMisery

Hey readers. I made a sing fic. It's kinda choppy and corny but I still hope you like it=] review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the various characters used in this fic. I also do not own the song "Slow dancing in a burning room" which solely belongs to the singer John Mayer

It was so hot. Yugi shut his eyes, tears forming in the corners. He was going to die alone.

He curled up into a ball, cringing away from the flames. He deserved this. After everything he had done to his Yami, he could understand why he was in this position.

**It's not a silly little moment,**

**It's not the storm before the calm.**

**This is the deep and dying breath of**

**This love that we've been working on.**

**Flashback: **_"Yugi." Mai whispered in his ear. "Have you seen the new guy?" Yugi shook his head, scribbling something in his notebook. "He's-" She started to say but stopped when the door opened. Yugi looked up and went numb, his pen falling from his fingers, forgotten. Standing at the door was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. And he was staring right at Yugi. Mai shook his shoulder. He wouldn't look away though, he couldn't._

**I was the one you always dreamed of,**

**You were the one I tried to draw.**

**Flashback: **_His name was Yami, as Yugi soon found out. Yami was originally from California, had divorced parents, and had moved to New York to live with his mother because his father had abused him. At least, that was what everyone was saying. Yugi wasn't sure if it was true. He contemplated it under the tree in the school courtyard, sketching Yami's name into his Moleskine. He jumped when a baritone voice asked "May I sit with you?" Yugi looked up and immediately hid his notebook, blushing. "Sure." Yugi stuttered out, scooting over. Yami chuckled, plopping down. His laugh sent shivers up Yugi's spine. Neither said anything. Yugi continued to clutch his book, refusing to look at Yami. Yami glanced at him from the corner of his eye, amused. "You don't have to hide it, I already saw what it said." Yami said lightly. Yugi's blush grew darker. Before Yugi could say anything, Yami continued. " Since you already know my name, may I know yours, little one?" "Yugi." He replied, finally looking at Yami, only to find him staring intensely back. "Yugi." Yami breathed out, moving closer to Yugi. " What a beautiful name."_

**How dare you say it's nothing to me?**

**Baby, you're the only light I ever saw.**

**Flashback:**_ It had been a month since Yugi had first met Yami and they had become very close. They were always together. Yugi didn't even notice how Mai had begun to ignore him, always staring at them enviously when they were in class. It didn't matter. They talked about everything, trading off whose house they would hang out at everyday. Today was at Yami's house, Which Yami's mother had welcomed Yugi into with warmth, happy that Yami had made a friend. " I want to show you something." Yugi followed him curiously through his kitchen an into the living room. The lights were dimmed. Yami turned to Yugi, holding out his hand. Yugi took it skeptically, wondering what was going on. Yami pulled him close, a slow song beginning to fill the room. "Yami, what?" Yugi asked confused. Yami only smiled, starting to spin him and Yugi in a circle._

_"You said you wanted to learn how to dance." Yami said. "I'm going to teach you. Just follow me." Awkwardly, Yugi did as he was told, falling into step with with Yami. The song seemed to last forever. Yugi hoped it would, even though he was constantly stumbling over his own feet.. Right before the song ended, Yugi tripped. They both went tumbling to the floor, Yami on top of Yugi. Yugi closed his eyes in embarrassment. "Open your eyes." Yami murmured. Yugi did, instantly drowning in a sea of red(1). Yami leaned in, genty pressing his lips to Yugi's._

**Can't seem to hold you like I want to**

**So I can feel you in my arms.**

**Nobody's gonna come and save you,**

**We pulled too many false alarms.**

**Flashback: **_Yugi was in a state of panic. Yami had gone missing. Yugi had looked everywhere, searching with the police and Yami's distraught mother. _Where could he have gone?_ Yugi thought as he scanned the park with his flashlight. He spun around, hearing rustling. Yugi cautiously approached the swings. He nearly cried with relief when he found what he had been looking for. Yami sat on one of the swings, hunched over, dragging his feet across the mulch. "Yami." Yugi practically screamed, running so fast he fall. He didn't care, scrambling to get closer to Yami, dropping the flashlight in the process. Yugi kneeled in front of Yami, cupping his cheeks. " Where have you been." Yugi said, his voice shaking despite the fact that he was trying to sound stern. "I've been worried _**sick**_." Yugi paused, taking in Yami's appearance. He gasped. Yami's clothes were ripped and tattered and there were bruises and cuts peppered across the pale skin that was visible. " He came back." Yami whispered, shuddering. "Who?" Yugi asked, brushing Yami's tangled hair out of his face. " My father." He said, laughing humorlessly. " It seems he wasn't finished with me just yet." Yugi gagged slightly. He couldn't even imagine all of the things Yami's father had done to him. "Why?" Yugi asked, knowing Yami would understand what he meant. Yami shrugged weakly. " Men who like other men disgust him." He chucked bitterly again. " I guess he thinks he'll beat the gay out of me." Yugi was horrified, and suddenly very, very angry. "Listen to me, Yami. We're going to get him. He isn't going to get away with this." Finally Yami met Yugi's determined gaze hopefully. "Why do you want to help me so much? We only just met two months ago." Yugi frowned. "Because you're my friend and- he stopped before he could finish. "Yes?" Yami said, weaving his hands with Yugi's that were still touching his face. "I-I think I love you." Yugi said, blushing fiercely. Yami smiled, winding his legs around Yugi's waist, pulling him into a hug. "I love you too, aibou."_

**I'll make the most of all the sadness,**

**You'll be a bitch because you can.**

**You try to hit me just to hurt me**

**So you leave me feeling dirty**

**Because you can't understand.**

**Flashback:**_ Everything was perfect. Yami's father had been caught and arrested for child abuse, Yami had returned home and was now happily dating Yugi, which Yami's mother was ecstatic about. They both should have known, though, nothing good ever lasts. Yami wasn't afraid to hold Yugi's hand at school, even if Yugi was. Gossip traveled fast about them. Immediately after, they were shunned and ridiculed. "Don't worry." Yami had said to Yugi one day. "I will protect you." Yugi had believed him. Until he came across Mai kissing Yami a couple of weeks later. Under the same tree Yugi and Yami had met. Yugi couldn't believe what he saw, feeling heartbroken. "Yugi-" Yami started to say, holding out his arm to get a hold of Yugi's sleeve. "Don't touch me!" Yugi screamed, making Yami flinch. "You lied to me. You said you loved me!"_

_Mai smiled spitefully. "You're so pathetic Yugi. You actually thought he liked you. How _cute._" She sneered. Yugi ran, Mai's laughter causing his eyes to sting._

**We're going down,**

**And you can see it too.**

**We're going down,**

**Flashback: **_Yugi avoided Yami, staying home for days, ignoring the phone calls. He refused to leave his room, telling his parents he was sick. He knew they didn't believe him, but he didn't care. After awhile, Yami didn't call. Yugi wasn't sure if he was happy or more miserable about that. He was relieved when he finally got his parents to go out and stop worrying about him. Yugi thought that everything would go back to normal. That maybe everyone would stop making fun of him and that he could go back to school. He hugged the pillow tightly, choking back sobs. A loud crash caught his attention. He looked to see a bottle had been thrown through the window and shattered. A loud _**woosh **_had Yugi scrambling from his bed. Many more bottles followed suit through the same window and others, from what Yugi could only believe to be, other rooms in the house.. Yugi hear someone scream "Burn in hell you fucking faggot!" Before Yugi could move, most of his room was ablaze. Blind with panic, he ran out into the hallway, avoiding falling debris. Both sides were being eaten by the flames. He darted down the stairs and froze in terror. The whole front part if the house was on fire. Yugi scrambled to the living room. His foot caught the edge of the rug and he went flying. He hit the ground hard. Yugi felt a sudden wave of dread, curling into a ball. He cried without restraint, everything finally taking a toll on him. And now he was going to die alone. "Yami." He whimpered, cringing away from the sparks. _

"Yugi!" Yugi opening his eyes. He must have been hearing things. No way. There was no way that could be-

"Yami!" Yugi yelled in relief and horror as he watched Yami emerge from the flames and broken wood, coughing and stumbling. Yugi rushed to him, falling into his arms. "Yami, I'm so sorry." Yugi sobbed into his chest. "I missed you so much it hurt." Yugi realized when he saw Yami that if he didn't love Yugi why would he come? He had the urge to ask, he needed to hear it. " Why did you come?" Yugi said quietly. "Because I love you, little one." Yami said, holding him tighter. " Mai set me up. She said she liked me, and when I told her I was dating you, she threatened to hurt you if I didn't do what she said. I tried to call but you wouldn't answer. At first I thought you were ignoring me." Yugi flinched, not saying anything. Yami continued. "I stopped calling, to give you space. It didn't occur to me that you could be psychically hurt until now. I'm so sorry." Yugi smiled softly. A cracking sound caught Yugi's attention, the danger they were currently in resurfacing. "Yami, we have to get out of here." Yugi said trying to extricate himself from Yami's arms. Yami wouldn't let go. His grip tightening further. "We can't leave." Yami said, sounding sad all of a sudden. "What do you mean we can't leave? Yami let go." Yugi panicked, struggling to get loose. "Listen to me, Yugi, even if we were to escape, Mai and her _friends _who set your house on fire will be waiting for us. I was only able to get passed them because they wanted to kill two birds with one stone." Yami growled. "If we leave they will torture us until we beg for death." Yami pulled back, caressing Yugi's face. "I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier." Yugi felt a split second of misery, before he calmed, all tears having already been shed. Yami knew when he stepped through the threshold, that he would die, and was willing to do so for Yugi. "You shouldn't have come." Yugi whispered, relaxing completely. "Whether I was here or not, aibou, I would die without you." Yami murmured. Yugi stared shocked at **his **Yami. "I love you so much." Yugi said. "And I you." Yami said, spinning both him and Yugi in circles. They kissed, waltzing for the last time under a downpour of flames.

**And you know that we're doomed.**

**My dear,**

**We're slow dancing in a burning room.**

Well... That's it. Maybe.

1: Yami's eyes

-MzMisery


End file.
